memefandomcom-20200213-history
Big Chungus
About Him Big Chungus refers to an image of the cartoon character Bugs Bunny, usually captioned with the phrase "Big Chungus" and presented as a game for PlayStation 4 console. The word "chungus" was coined by video game journalist Jim Sterling several years before the meme became popular. Big chungus was here Original The image of Bugs Bunny appears in Merrie Melodies cartoon Wabbit Twouble, first shown on December 20th, 1941. In the short, Bugs is mocking Elmer Fudd, who in this cartoon was made much more portly than his previous and more iconic design (clip shown below). On May 27th, 2017, an anonymous 4chan user posted the image of obese Bugs Bunny to /lit/ board. The next appearance of the image on 4chan can be tracked to July 19th, 2017, with more posts containing it appearing on /lit/ and other boards later that year. On July 21st, 2017, Redditor hollerbravo uploaded a screencap of 4chan thread containing the image to /r/4Chan subreddit. On July 27th, 2017, a captioned image of obese Bugs Bunny was posted by Eclectic Memes Facebook group. The post has since been deleted, with copies scraped by Me.me and Onsizzle. Chungus Hahaha The word "chungus" was allegedly coined by English freelance video game journalist Jim Sterling, who would often use it in various meanings without a set definition. The exact date when the word was first used is currently unknown, but is estimated to be prior to December 2012. On December 26th, 2012, Urban Dictionary user Whidmark submitted an entry for "Chungus", defining it as a word "meaning anything and everything, including but not limited to a chunky anus".OwO On August 8th, 2016, in a Reddit thread exploring the origin of Chungus, Redditor ASuitofT51PowerArmor posted his own description of Chungus based on Sovereign's speech from Mass Effect videogame. The comment would later resurge as a copypasta in December 2018. Chungus has no beginning. Chungus has no end. Chungus is infinite. Millions of years after our civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, Chungus will endure. Chungus is eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. We are but rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. We touch Chungus' mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Our lives are measured in years and decades. We wither and die. Chungus is eternal. Before it, we are nothing. Chungus imposes order on the chaos of organic life. We exist because Chungus allows it, and we will end because Chungus demands it. Chungus transcends our very understanding. We cannot grasp the nature of Chungus' existence. Big Chungus On Ps4 The image was first paired with the phrase by Redditor GaryTheTaco on March 20th, 2018, but has not been made public until it was posted to /r/comedyheaven on December 1st, 2018 (shown below). In a /r/OutOfTheLoop thread launched by Redditor PunkyFickle on December 19th, GaryTheTaco claimed authorship of the image, providing further proof in a post to /r/BigChungus subreddit. The true story behind Big Chungus is back in March I made the meme to send to a friend when Inwas bored in class, he didn't think much of it. Over the summer I sent it to another friend, he thought it was hilarious, so I made Big Chungus 2, then 3, and so on. Then I just sort of forgot about it until 2 weeks ago when I thought "Hey let's post it to r/comedyheaven" It got some traction there, but the real traction came a week later when my friend sent me a post from Facebook of a kid who asked his mom for Big Chungus. That was later reposted and got 10x the karma as the original Big Chungus, the OP of that DM'd me saying he was a meme thief. TL:DR it's just a fat Bugs Bunny PS4 game, that got popular because a clueless mom asked a Gamestopemployee if they had it in stock, like the Battletoads trend. Spread In 3 2 1 Gooo!! On September 16th, 2018, /r/BigChungus subreddit was created by Redditor youarepepemangay; however, the subreddit did not share any connection with the meme until it gained popularity in December 2018. On December 7th, 2018, GameStop store manager Justin Laufer made a Facebook post sharing a story of a customer who wanted to purchase a game named "Big Chungus" for PlayStation 4. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10156646581730999&set=a.10150432563255999&type=3 On the next day, Twitter user @fluffypkmn shared a screenshot of Laufer's post. The tweet went viral, gathering more than 13,800 retweets within a two-week period. On December 10th, 2018, Redditor j_dot21 reposted a meme originally created by u/republicof_Taiwan mentioning the word "chungus" to /r/me_irl subreddit (shown below, left). The post gained more than 7,900 upvotes over a 10-day period. On December 13th, 2018, Redditor namffauk uploaded one of the screenshots posted by @fluffypkmn to /r/comedyheaven subreddit, where it gained 13,100 upvotes within a week (show below, right). Category:Memes Category:Gaming Memes Category:2018 memes Category:Meme Generator Images Category:2019 memes Category:Dead Meme Category:Looney Tunes Category:Powerful Characters